


Entre les lignes

by MarianWeiss3luna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianWeiss3luna/pseuds/MarianWeiss3luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Bataille est finie et Clint vit une vie agréablement - étrangement - tranquille, entre sa vie à la ferme, sa famille, Pietro et Wanda qu'il a choisit d'accueillir, et le reste des Vengeurs. Il passe beaucoup de temps avec les Maximoff, et se rapproche étonnamment de Pietro, qu'il apprend à connaitre et à apprécier. Il expérimente même parfois une inhabituelle émotivité. <br/>Loin des combats et des batailles, il se surprend à reprendre gout à la sécurité, à la normalité, et commence à s'interroger sur sa vie. Veut-il vraiment continuer à se battre, à se sacrifier pour le monde? Veut-il vraiment continuer à risquer la vie de ses proches et la sienne? N'est il pas fatigué de s'inquiéter sans cesse, toujours sur ses gardes, d'être susceptible de mourir à chaque instant?<br/>Cette vie nouvelle n'est elle pas ce qu'il désire, finalement? Pour toujours?<br/>Mais quelque chose cloche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde !  
> Bon, je suis restée improductive assez longtemps ! Maintenant j'essaie de m'y remettre un peu, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ces nouveaux essais de fanfictions ^^
> 
> A propos de cette fanfic :  
> Tout d'abord, je préfère prévenir que ce ne sera pas la suite de "Embrasse-moi", ma précédente et première fanfiction - que je vous conseille vivement de lire si ce n'est pas encore fait (Moment PUB) - mais une autre histoire indépendante.  
> Par ailleurs, elle sera plutôt longue, à priori.  
> Enfin, le rythme de publication ne sera très probablement et jusqu'à nouvel ordre ni régulier, ni régulable, et je risque très probablement de re-disparaitre jusqu'au milieu de l'été au moins, très rapidement, BAC oblige.
> 
> Quoi qu'il en soit, le scénario de cette fanfiction est le premier, me semble il, que j'ai jamais imaginé sur ce couple, et a partiellement été inspiré par le magnifique OS "Les Miracles" de Foxcoz qui est une des meilleures et premières fanfictions que j'ai lu sur ce pairing (second moment PUB). Faites moi plaisir, allez la lire, vous ne le regretterez pas, ça vaut vraiment le détour.
> 
> Bonne lecture ; )

La douleur.  
Des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc s'enfonçaient impitoyablement derrière ses yeux et ses tempes. Un feu abominable ravageait son bras. Quelque chose lui transperçait les muscles de l'épaule droite, profondément fiché dans la chaire sanglante. Son estomac retourné le lançaient d'une nausée horrible, le goût acide de la bile et du sang sur ses lèvres lui donnait envie de vomir. Son nez semblait enflammé par des relents de fumée et de poudre, et ses poumons, vides, le faisait presque convulser, obscurcissant sa vision brouillée de larmes de lourdes taches d'encre. Le pire était le vacarme indistinct et assourdissant qui lui vrillait atrocement les tympans, menaçant de le rendre fou. Et il avait tellement mal. Il n'avait même pas assez d'air pour hurler. 

Il avance d'un pas et se force à respirer. 

Le monde lui saute presque au visage. Les couleurs vives des ruines d'anciennes maisons aux tons bariolés, le ciel explosif, et tout ce feu et ce métal lui incendièrent les rétines. L'air vicié et l'odeur de la chaire brûlée lui firent presque aussi mal qu'une lame passant au travers sa gorge. Le vent des explosions proches sur sa peau brûlée lui faisait l'effet d'un jet d'alcool sur une plaie à vif. Il vacilla.

_Où était-il ?_

Il se souvient brièvement d'une mission. Encore une mission. Avec ses amis. Ses seuls amis.  
Les Vengeurs.  
Il devait les retrouver. Ils avaient besoin de lui.  
Il fait un autre pas, revenant à lui, surpassant la douleur. Il la connaissait bien après tout. Elle était juste un peu comme une vieille amie un peu envahissante. Agaçante mais supportable. Oui, ça devait être supportable.  
Il avait incroyablement froid.  
Il grogne en se remettant en mouvement, avançant à travers les explosions, cherchant ses coéquipiers du regard. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser sans protection.  
Il ne pouvait pas les perdre, eux aussi.  
Il évoluait dans un monde de cacophonie muette, ses oreilles résonnant de l'écho des explosions et des tirs.  
Tout autour de lui lui semblait désagréablement étranger.

Soudain, il y eut une femme, sale et sanglante, sanglotante, près de lui. Ses rétines brûlantes, incapables de retenir son visage, la reconnurent immédiatement comme une civile à secourir.  
Mécaniquement, il s'avance vers elle pour la soutenir, vérifiant son état.  
Vitalement correct, aucune blessure grave, des écorchure superficielles, état de choc.  
Ses lèvres bougeaient, comme mue d'une volonté propre, formant des mots rassurants, des phrases encourageantes dont il ne saisissait pas le sens, pour consoler la femme en pleurs. Il était incapable d'entendre sa propre voix.  
Difficilement, il se remit en mouvement, entraînant la femme dans son sillage. Ses yeux affûtés balayèrent le paysage à la recherche d'un abri de fortune pour elle, mais rien ne semblait convenir. Il allait devoir l'emmener avec lui.  
Il sentit ses entrailles se tordre d'angoisse alors que son regard glissait sans repères, sans accroches, sur les ruines inconnues, et vides de toute piste, de tout indice de la présence d'autres héros. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit vers lequel il devait se diriger.  
Il continua cependant sa marche, l'esprit brumeux, toujours troublé. Il avait perdu ses lunettes de protection quelque part, et ses yeux étaient humides, irrités par les vapeurs d'essences et de brûlé. Il enjambait un tas de gravats quand quelque chose explosa près d'eux. Il parvint à protéger la femme de son corps mais un éclat de ciment heurta violemment son épaule, éveillant une douleur atroce dans tout son bras.  
Les nerfs avaient probablement été atteints.  
Il battit des cils, tentant d'éclaircir sa vision qui se noircissait soudain, de clarifier son esprit confus. Sa mémoire, ses pensées, tout semblait glisser entre ses doigts comme les volutes de cette épaisse fumée qui empuantissait l'atmosphère.  
Il avait l'impression que le monde tournait autour de lui. 

_Où étaient ses amis ?_

Les bâtiments vacillèrent autours d'eux, menaçant de les enterrer sous les gravats. Un joli bâtiment, qui avait du être une école en d'autres temps, s'enflamma de l'autre coté de la chaussée dans un crépitement abject. Il serra les dents et se força à se relever et à agir rapidement, soutenant sa protégée, un bras maladroitement passé autour de sa taille. La fumée lui brûlait atrocement le nez et la gorge. L'épuisement déchirait ses muscles, son sang tachait le sol dans son sillage. 

_Sa mission, il y avait une mission._  
_Des gens à protéger._

Il se concentre sur cette pensée, familière, rassurante, pour ne pas se perdre.  
Il se force à sonder chaque pierre, avançant toujours vers ce qu'il espérait être les secours, à la recherche de ses coéquipiers ou d'autres rescapés oubliés. La situation semblait critique, et il était isolé. Il grimaça, soudain bien trop conscient de sa vulnérabilité à l'heure actuelle. Il avait les mains prises, et, encombré comme il l'était par le poids vacillant de la femme, il ne pourrait pas s'armer suffisamment vite pour faire face si une menace se présentait. De par son expérience, il savait que ce genre de situation était généralement synonyme de décès rapide.  
Les tremblements de la femme dans ses bras et le sang qu'il sentait couler de ses blessures ouvertes lui retournaient l'estomac.  
Soudain, la femme trébucha et le temps sembla s'arrêter. 

Tout se précipita en quelques fractions de secondes. 

Il tourna instinctivement la tête au mouvement et, alors que son regard interrogateur croisait celui de la femme à travers ses longues mèches brunes salies par la cendre, il crut un bref instant reconnaître son visage. 

_Laura ?_

Mais les grands yeux bruns écarquillés de l'inconnue s'étaient figés sur un point au dessus de son épaule, un masque de terreur déformant soudain son visage. Il pivota comme au ralentit, chaque seconde semblant s'allonger indéfiniment, une sourde horreur imprégnant déjà tout son être. Quand son regard rencontre enfin la forme de l'enfant d'une dizaine d'année recroquevillé sur le sol au milieu de la chaussé fissurée, il ne met qu'une fraction de seconde à comprendre. S'élançant à toute vitesse vers le petit, les sens tout à coup douloureusement aiguisé, son souffle s'évanouissant entre ses lèvres, il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'aéronef qui s'élevait dans le ciel, se dirigeant vers eux. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'ils se trouvaient à découvert, dans la ligne d'une rafale de tirs fous qu'ils ne pourraient pas éviter. 

_Plus vite._

L'adrénaline pulsant brutalement dans ses veines, il atteint l'enfant d'une dernière foulée, dérapant dans les gravats et la poussière des explosions alors que les impacts des balles résonnaient déjà au sol, faisant voler des éclats de ciment dans son dos – Il n'avait plus le temps. Sans réfléchir, il se plaça devant le gamin qui aurait pu être son fils et le cala au creux de son torse, l'enveloppant de son corps et exposant son dos à la menace pour le protéger, tous ses muscles tendus dans l'attente de l'impact – mais soudain, il sent une ombre silencieuse le recouvrir, le protégeant des balles mortelles, un léger courant d'air s'élevant dans son sillage, alors qu'une soudaine chaleur irradie sur la peau tendue de ses épaules. 

Le monde s'arrête de tourner dans un nuage de poussière bleue.

Le bruit mouillé et écœurant des balles perforant une chaire qui n'était pas la sienne au milieu du vacarme des éclats de roches qui volaient autour d'eux éclata dans son esprit comme un cri, pire, pire, bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre, put ressentir sur ces terres de ruines. Pire que la douleur, pire que la peur, pire que la colère. Le souffle soudain coupé, pris d'une violente nausée et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il se retourne, pris d'une horreur sans nom, pour découvrir le visage de son triste sauveur, mais soudain – il perdit pied.  
Le monde s'effondra autour de lui, tandis qu'un violent éclat de douleur lui dévorait l'esprit.

Les vestiges de la ville coloré se délitaient et s'évanouissaient autour de lui, se brouillant dans un flou confus mêlé de noir, alors que le désespoir, la colère, la douleur, une immense douleur à l'intérieur, et la sensation engourdie de ses doigts raides et moites sur le métal froid, émerge soudain des méandres de son esprit. Comme un rêve en remplace un autre.  
Le noir devant ses yeux fut soudain remplacé par de nouvelles images, sanglantes et troublées, les ruines d'une ville volante qui s'effondraient plus bas, autour de lui. Il n'était plus au sol.

_Est-ce que tout ça est réel ?_

Il finit par comprendre que la violente douleur qui persistait au niveau de ses oreilles provenait d'insoutenables cris dans ses oreillettes. Ses doigts se crispent sur le manche de l'aéronef qu'il tentait difficilement de piloter à travers l'apocalypse, alors que la panique, la douleur, et un profond désespoir contractent tous ces muscles. Il se sentait faible, et le sang et les larmes embuaient ses yeux. Il ne distinguait plus rien que des formes, et les couleurs qui s'animaient à toute vitesse, tournant sans logique autour de lui. Tout était trop rapide. Trop rapide. Et il avait été trop lent. 

_« Alors vieillard, déjà des regrets ? »_

Un sourire amer et triste glisse sur ses lèvres alors que le véhicule effectue une brusque embardée avant de le lâcher dans un crépitement d'étincelles en heurtant la chute d'un lampadaire. Pas comme si il avait été en état de le piloter de toute façon. Il eut le temps d'entrapercevoir une crinière rousse quelque part au dehors avant qu'un nouveau cri perçant et familier ne vrille ses tympans, tandis qu'un morceau d'immeuble énorme se fracassait sur l'aile de son véhicule, le précipitant droit dans les vestiges d'une tour industrielle. 

Alors, tout explosa.


	2. Chapitre 1

Clint s'éveilla en sursaut, le cœur au bord des lèvres.  
Désorienté. Désespéré. Paniqué.  
Il chercha un appuis, un ancrage sur le sol, se relevant brusquement, se protégeant, ses doigts s'enfonçant convulsivement dans la terre fraîche, arrachant l'herbe humide.

Douloureusement aveuglé par la lumière vive, il ferma les yeux. Des relents de douleur et d'angoisse tiraillaient ses muscles. Les vestiges d'un monde de ténèbres, de cendres, d'horreur, et de fumée hantaient l'obscurité. Une atroce odeur de mort lui écorchait la gorge et s’accrochait à ses narines, lui donnant envie de hurler.  
Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Qu'il retrouve ses esprits pour être capable de réagir, de se défendre. Recul. Lucidité. Maîtrise. Il ne devait pas se laisser engloutir.  
Il tenta de ralentir sa respiration, les battements de son cœur, pour reprendre le contrôle, d'évacuer l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines et brouillait ses sens.

Le vent caressait doucement son visage et il sentait la chaleur du soleil chauffer sa peau sous le gel et la fièvre de la panique.  
Il pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux derrière les échos des explosions qui résonnaient à ses oreilles.  
Il ouvrit les yeux. 

Les couleurs du jour effacèrent la suie et les cendres de ses rétines. Le ciel bleu qui s'étendait au dessus de lui et les paysages familiers le ramenèrent à la réalité, les derniers vestiges de son cauchemar le quittant déjà, pour ne plus lui laisser aucun autre souvenir qu'une vague sensation confuse et désagréable.  
Ses muscles se dénouaient doucement, et sa respiration s'apaisait alors que son cerveau finissait d'assimiler son environnement, de rétablir la logique au milieu du chaos de ses émotions.  
Le parfum piquant de l'herbe fraîche lui chatouillait les narines.  
Clint expira avec soulagement.  
Seulement un rêve. Pas la réalité.

Il était chez lui. Tout allait bien.

Un léger sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.  
C'était presque... étrange.  
Il n'était plus habitué.

La douceur de l'herbe sous ses doigts, la chaleur diffuse du jour sur son visage nu, le calme et l'air pur… il se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où il avait réellement pu prendre le temps d'en profiter.

Pris d'une légère fatigue alors que son corps s'apaisait et qu'il quittait cet état d'urgence, cette tension qu'il connaissait trop bien, il ferma les yeux pour savourer le moment. Un moment trop rare, trop doux. C'était assez agréable. Si paisible que la sensation lui paraissait bizarre.  
S'il avait à vivre comme ça le reste de sa vie – est-ce qu'il pourrait s'y habituer ?  
En tout cas c'était bon.  
Il respira profondément, presque _bien_.

Évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas dure.

L'agréable chaleur du jour sur ses paupières closes disparut tout à coup, remplacée par une grande ombre fraîche qui lui fit vaguement froncer les sourcils, et une voix forte à l'accent marqué s’éleva, achevant de briser la fragile quiétude du moment.

\- Alors, vieil homme, on sourit tout seul ? Déjà sur le point d'expirer ?

La poitrine de Clint se serra brusquement alors que son souffle se bloquait inexplicablement dans sa gorge. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux, fixant son regard confus sur le visage du sokovien légèrement moqueur.

Le Maximoff, pensa Clint en se retenant de soupirer. Il aurait probablement du se sentir fatigué ou même agacé d'être dérangé dans un de ces rares moments de douceur par cet insupportable gamin.  
Mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas le cas.  
Il se sentait bizarrement soulagé. Beaucoup trop soulagé. Beaucoup trop émotif, en fait.  
Il sentit quelque chose d'étrange, de douloureux, et d’incontrôlé le submerger et lui serrer la gorge, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de tendre la main et d'attraper Pietro...  
Un peu troublé, il étouffa les sentiments et l'incompréhensible sourire qui tentait d'étirer ses lèvres et feignit un regard blasé, s'affalant un peu plus dans l'herbe.

 - Dégage gamin, tu gâches ma sieste.

Il détourna difficilement le regard du coureur narquois, rejetant la tête en arrière pour fixer le ciel dégagé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Vraiment pas. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Évidement, Pietro n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, continuant innocemment à s'interposer entre la lumière du soleil et l'archer qui sentit un léger frisson parcourir sa peau. Le fond de l'air restait frais, surtout privé de la chaleur du jour, et il n'était pas franchement très couvert. A croire que ce môme était programmé pour être son cauchemar personnel, franchement.

\- Donc, tu faisais la sieste ? À quoi, 10h du matin ? Tu dois être encore plus vieux que ce que je pensais.

Mi-agacé mi-amusé par la joute verbale familière qui s'engageait et le distrayait plus ou moins agréablement de ses humeurs étranges, Clint retint le soupir théâtral qui lui faisait envie, se contentant de répliquer une vacherie sur un ton juste assez moqueur pour piquer le plus jeune. Il n'était pas une diva. Il pouvait supporter Pietro sans se montrer aussi puéril. Probablement.

\- Les enfants aussi vont à la sieste si je ne m'abuse. Peut être que si on te couchait avec mes gosses, tu serais plus supportable le reste du temps.

Clint ne regarda pas mais imagina parfaitement la moue indignée qui se devait s'être formée sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Cela dit, il n'exagérait pas vraiment – enfin, pas trop : Pietro était parfois tout à fait le genre d'arrogant hyperactif impossible à mater qu'on espérait secrètement être en mesure d'éteindre de temps en temps, juste histoire de ne pas imploser. Il laissa quelques minutes s'écouler avant d'ajouter d'un ton faussement pensif :

\- Franchement ça ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique.

Un grognement retentit, et l'ombre bougea, laissant au plus grand plaisir de l'archer place libre à la lumière honteusement prise en otage jusque là. Grommelant quelques insultes dans sa langue maternelle, le coureur se laissa tomber dans l'herbe à quelques mètres de Clint.

\- C'est toi qui est insupportable, vieillard. Je suis une personne absolument adorable.

La voix plaintive de Pietro, le ton vexé, et la phrase en elle même, avec tout ce qu'elle comprenait d'absurde et de – justement – d'adorable, furent trop pour Clint, qui explosa de rire, terminant de vexer le jeune homme, qui se mura dans un silence agacé.  
Chassant d'un clignement de paupière amusé la pointe de culpabilité qu'il ne ressentait _pas_ , Clint finit par se calmer un peu, et, alors que ses pensées commençaient doucement à dériver à nouveau, Pietro sortit de sa bouderie.

\- Peut être bien que je suis chiant, convint-il finalement du bout des lèvres, mais moi, au moins, je suis utile – le ton s'affirmait, un peu belliqueux, un peu provocant, avide de faire ses preuves, et Clint pouvait sentir Pietro gesticuler à coté de lui. Je suis rapide, fort, presque invincible – et toi, t'es quoi exactement ? un embrocheur de poulets ? Franchement, contre moi ou Wanda, tu peux pas tenir la distance, le vieux. Tu es tellement lent que je serais probablement obligé de te sauver les miches un de ces jours.

Hahaha. Touché.  
Il aurait facilement pu répliquer – n'importe qui n'avait certainement pas ses capacités ni son expérience sur le terrain, sans parler de son très honorable talent de tireur ! Mais dans le fond, le môme n'avait pas tord. Qu'était il face à ces pouvoirs, à ces optimisations ? Un simple mec, vaguement plus doué que la moyenne avec un arc et des flèches.  
La vérité, il le savait bien, c'était qu'il était lent, qu'il était fragile, qu'il était normal. Qu'il était faible.  
Et, tout au fond de son cœur, il pouvait sentir à nouveau la douleur étrange remuer, protester, hurler quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas – qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre.  
Alors il ne répondit rien et se contenta de se relever, grimaçant un sourire au coureur sans vraiment le regarder, se composant un air désinvolte, désintéressé. Il avait l'habitude de mentir. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile.

\- Si tu le dis, gamin. Je devrais peut être vous laisser place libre, qui sait.

Il se détourna, l'air de rien, et avança de quelques pas, laissant le soleil illuminer ses yeux clos, regrettant vaguement le moment de douceur trop court qui avait suivi son réveil. Il n'avait plus envie de rire. Il se sentait mal, un peu nauséeux, et il avait comme une pierre dans l'estomac. En y repensant, peut être était ce à cause du rêve… Il avait fait un rêve, n'est ce pas ?  
Quelque chose avait dut filtrer sur son visage, cependant car Pietro réagit, sa voix retentissant soudain près de lui, trop près de lui, le tirant à nouveau de ses pensées dans un sursaut – putain de vitesse d'optimisé.

\- Attends, quoi ? Tu nous fait quoi, là, papy ? Ta crise de la… cinquantaine ? Quand tu dis ça, tu- Tu veux pas _sérieusement_ remballer, hein ?

Il ne répondit pas.  
Remballer ? Pourquoi pas, après tout.  
Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment se battre à nouveau ? Vivre toujours dans cet état de tension, d'attention, dans la peur dévorante de ne pas être assez rapide assez vif pour sauver sa propre vie, ou pire, pour sauver les vies de ceux qu'il aimait ?  
Peut être pas. Peut être qu'il était fatigué de tout ça. Du meurtre, des idéaux, de la peur.  
Peut être qu'il devrait juste s'arrêter. Rester ici, pour toujours.  
Mais non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, n'est ce pas ?

\- Hé, vieil homme, c'est une blague hein ? Tu vas pas… prendre ta retraite ou je sais pas quoi ? Je sais que t'es vieux mais y'a des limites ! Pas que tu sois particulièrement utile ni rien, mais symboliquement, tu… Et puis ta rousse, là, elle le prendrait pas bien, non?

Pietro s'emportait, s'affolait, gesticulant, grimaçant, sourcils froncés, passant compulsivement la mains dans ses cheveux. Confus et peut être un peu angoissé.

Clint avait le regard vague, à demi tourné vers l'extérieur.  
Soudain deux grandes mains pales vinrent lui empoigner les épaules, réclamant son attention, et surtout, forçant le contact visuel.

\- Hé, tu m'écoutes ? Tu vas pas te rendormir, hein ?

Clint déglutit et se lécha les lèvres, se risquant enfin à regarder le gamin à nouveau, ignorant de son mieux la chaleur étrange et douloureuse, acide, que son visage réveillait dans ses entrailles. Il sentait la chaleur écrasante du corps de Pietro à ses coté à travers le tissus fin de ses vêtements, la poigne incertaine mais puissante sur ses épaules, et l'anxiété masquée, perceptible sous la moquerie dans sa voix.  
Il restait des gens qui méritaient d'être protégé. Non ?

\- Tu ne regrettes jamais de nous avoir rejoint ?

La question était venue de nulle part, s'imposant presque d'elle même.  
Pietro le regardait fixement sans comprendre, visiblement déstabilisé, alors il continua.

\- Je veux dire… Tu ne penses jamais à ce qu'aurais pu être ta vie, sans tout ça ? Tu n'aurais pas voulu avoir une vie… paisible ? Normale. Sans toute cette merde - les pouvoirs, la violence, les combats, la mort, le danger permanent.

Pietro resta silencieux quelques secondes, regardant Clint étrangement. Il avait l'air surpris. Clint l'était aussi. Ce n'était pas habituel pour lui de se perdre dans ce genre d'élucubrations douteuse. Après tout, il savait comment était leur monde – plein de douleur et d'injustices. Et il savait aussi de quoi il avait besoin : de _héros_. Il était généralement trop pragmatique pour perdre son temps dans ce genre de conneries.  
Retirant finalement ses mains, Pietro finit cependant par répondre, une vague grimace aux lèvres, fixant Clint de ses yeux clairs.

\- Tu divagues, vieil homme. On se ferait chier sans tout ça.

Clint lui rendit un sourire sans joie. Il savait que c'était vrai, et c'était probablement le pire.

\- Vraiment ? Insista-il pourtant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ça ne t'aurais pas plu, de pouvoir grandir dans une vraie famille, d'aller à la fac, de trouver une petite amie mignonne, de fonder un foyer, ou en tout cas de vivre avec ta sœur, en sécurité, quelque part, sans avoir à craindre qu'elle meurt, que tu meurs, ou que d'autres meurent, ni à te soucier d'autre chose que du parfum de glace que tu vas prendre au Super du coin pour votre soirée Dr. House ?

Pietro réfléchit un instant à la question, plissant les yeux, malgré le léger sourire qui passa sur ses lèvres à la mention de la série préférée de Wanda.

\- Nan, lâcha-t-il finalement. C'est pas possible. On avait la guerre chez nous bien avant toute ce bordel. Les choses sont comme elles sont, et pas autrement. A vivre au milieu de tous ces gens normaux, Wanda se rendrais dingue à la longue. À passer autant d'heures immobile, assis, ou enfermé, je la rendrait dingue – je ne pourrais pas courir… Et puis je m'ennuierai. Ce serais chiant. Je préfère être ici. Au moins je me bats pour quelque chose, pour sauver des gens, pour offrir à des enfants une autre vie que celle que j'ai vécue.

C'était étrangement noble, honnête, comme réponse. Quel dommage que cela implique une espérance de vie mutilée, sacrifiée, et autant d'horreur dans l'avenir de ce môme, de cet enfant, qui aurait pourtant aux yeux de Clint mérité une meilleure vie – une _vie_ tout court.  
C'était une réalité cruelle, _douloureuse_ , de savoir qu'eux aussi avait cette _saloperie_ dans les veines. Qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être en sécurité, ou simplement heureux ailleurs que dans cette bataille permanente contre le monde qui cherchait à les détruire.  
Qu'il finirait inévitablement par devoir ramasser leur corps, à eux aussi, si lui-même parvenait à survivre assez longtemps.

\- Tu n'as pas peur pour ceux que tu aimes ? Pour Wanda ?

Peut être que Clint voulait simplement se faire du mal en prolongeant cette conversation. Peut être qu'il avait juste besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche à lui, pour se rappeler que les choses étaient comme elles étaient, et qu'on y pouvait rien. Que lui n'y pouvait rien.

Pietro rit un peu, faussement désinvolte. Les questions de l'archer le mettaient mal à l'aise, même s'il était sur de ses réponses. Quelque chose dans le regard de Clint, dans son visage fermé l'inquiétait. Il avait envie de bouger, de courir, pour échapper à l'écho désagréable qui s'imposait en lui.

\- Bah, Wanda sait se défendre, et je serais toujours derrière elle pour assurer ses arrières… Et puis, - un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit du coureur, et il ajouta joyeusement - si l'un de nous deux doit claquer, ce sera sûrement moi. Elle est bien plus dégourdie, et plus puissante. Je suis seulement rapide, il jeta un coup d’œil torve à l'archer, ses lèvres s'étirant en une tentative de sourire moqueur, condescendant : Mais c'est déjà tellement énorme par rapport à toi, hein ?

Il croisa le regard lourd de l'archer, qui semblait vouloir creuser un trou à l'aide de sa seule force à travers son visage. Le sourire du coureur se fit nerveux, et il s'empressa de détourner les yeux. L'ambiance était soudain pesante et l'air un peu trop frais entre eux

\- Quoi, tu t'inquiètes pour moi, vieillard ? Je suis touché mais pas intéressé, désolé ! De toute façon si ça peut te rassurer, crever n'est pas du tout dans mes plans, ces temps-ci. Et puis, sérieusement, qui pourrait bien m'atteindre ? Je serais toujours trop rapide !

Clint força à son tour un rire creux, le vannant sans conviction – soulagé de voir le sujet mourir de lui même.

\- Te vante pas trop, Narcisse. C'est pas parce que t'es le nouveau speedy gonzales que t'es intouchable, je te bottes le cul quand tu veux.

Il se releva et, lui tournant le dos, enchaîna sans lui laisser vraiment le temps de répliquer, avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

\- Allez, on devrait y aller. Les filles vont se demander où on est passé.

Il avait ressentit une profonde détresse quand Pietro avait parlé de sa propre mort avec une révoltante désinvolture. Ce gamin n'avait aucun bon sens.  
Et l'angoisse qui lui avait dévoré l'estomac, combiné à la sensation de malaise récurrente qu'il traînait depuis son réveil, avait bien failli le faire hurler, pendant un court moment.  
Il se força à se calmer, chassant méthodiquement la vague de panique excessive et horrifiée qui l'avait envahit à l'idée du décès de ce pauvre crétin décoloré, et qu'il avait eut bien du mal à masquer pendant leur conversation.  
Il se sentait incroyablement à cran. C’était- inquiétant.

Par ailleurs, le môme avait probablement raison : sa sœur était bien plus dégourdie et mature que lui. Il appréciait beaucoup Wanda. Et son frère aussi, probablement, même s'il préférait clairement éviter de l'admettre. 

Il fit machinalement bouger les articulations de ses doigts engourdis, chassant un soudain inconfort désagréable. Se composant un sourire tranquille – et pas tout à fait sincère – pour répondre aux questions confuses de Pietro concernant les personnes desquels il pouvaient être attendus – et on disait que c'était lui le vieillard sénile, franchement - il rappela distraitement à un Pietro manifestement égaré que Wanda avait proposé à Laura de l'aider pour la cuisine de ce midi, et que les enfants devraient rentrer de l'école d'un moment à l'autre, frottant discrètement son front pour essayer de soulager une légère migraine.  
Il ne parvenait pas à faire taire totalement l'angoisse brûlante qui s'obstinait à lui tordre les entrailles.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.  
C'était absurde. Pietro ne risquait rien.  
Il était en congé avec sa sœur chez eux, ici à la ferme.  
Rien ne pouvait arriver ici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout d'abord, navrée pour l'innommable attente. Je n'ai pas d'excuse, et bien que j'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir vous assurer une publication rapide de la suite, je ne le peux pas... : /  
> J'avoue que j'ai du mal à gérer les fictions sur le long terme (manifestement).  
> Cela dit, j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira, malgré une claire différence de ton par rapport au précédent, et vous donnera envie de continuer à suivre cette histoire.  
> Sur ce, à bientôt (j'espère ^^')


End file.
